Not Alone
by coffeeaddict91
Summary: Potter and Black, from Remus' Lupin's perspective, were nothing but trouble. Sharing a room with them? Chaos. Until someting huge changes his mind and life forever. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Remus noticed when he woke was the cold. The frigid wind tearing at his shredded clothes sent shivers raking through his thin frame as he sat up, trying to discern where he was. The last he could remember was walking through the Hogwarts grounds with Madame Pomphrey and...

It all came flooding back. The freezing if the whomping willow, the tunnel, the glimmer of silver creeping through the boarded window of the shack. The breaking of each of his bones, one by one. His skin and muscles stretching, pulling, tearing...

He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea-inducing pain passed through him. He wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for the pain to subside enough for him to move properly. He found it pathetic, honestly, that after five years, he still wasn't used to this.

Granted, this time he seemed to be in less pain than previous months. He would have to ask the matron about that. She had given him something the night before, but said she didn't think it would help. Apparently, though, it had.

Remus pushed himself to his knees, and them froze, hearing a noise from the other side of the shack. No-one was supposed to be anywhere near the place. Dumbledore had said... He cut that thought short. It had been stupid to trust a man he had never met. How stupid? He was sure he'd find out soon.

He force himself to stand, facing his potential attacker with as much dignity as an eleven year old werewolf could muster, forcing the tears to stay away.

Madame Pomphrey came through the door, caring appeared to be a fresh set of clothes and a few potion vials. There was mud on the front of her robes from the tunnel. She saw Remus standing there and froze, surprise showing on her face.

"I didn't think you'd have awakened yet, dear," the woman said softly.

Remus felt the tears prickling at his eyes and looked away from her, feeling foolish for crying over her gentle words.

"Oh, sweetheart, sit down before you pass out." She pulled her wand from her sleeve and flicked it, creating a chair from a large splinter of wood. "Drink this."

She deposited a lime green vial in his hand, and he did as instructed, grimacing at the taste. She placed a small square of chocolate in his hand next, winking at him as if they had shared a secret.

Remus smiled, and for the first time, he knew he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. Too quiet. Black and Potter were never asleep this early. Which meant they were plotting. Someone, most likely a Slytherin, would be very annoyed tomorrow.

Remus closed his eyes, grateful for the heavy curtains separating him from the Troublesome Duo, as he had been referring to them in his own head for weeks now.

A loud shriek cut through the air, forcing Remus' eyes to snap back open.

"Get it off, get it off!"

The voice sounded like the voice of Peter Pettegrew, another unfortunate soul that the two enjoyed pranking.

Pettegrew was Potter's cousin or something, Remus couldn't quite remember.

"No! James! Aahhh!"

Remus rolled his eyes at the laughter coming from the other two. He pulled open his curtain greeted by a flying... Demiguise? How on earth had those two...

Professor Kettleburn. Of course. So they stole him to harass Peter, who was afraid of most things. Figures.

Rebus caught sight of the creature's face and knew he had to end it. With a wave of his wand, hurriedly pulled from beneath his pillow, the creature was released from the levitation spell and landed unceremoniously into Potter's bed.

The boy lunged for the Demiguise, but it went invisible and he missed. James landed on the floor, much to Black's amusement.

Remus paused, realizing the fault in his plan: animals don't like werewolves. He muttered, "Accio Demiguise," expecting the spell to help despite his lack of experience with the spell. He could usually get them the first time. But the spell didn't work. Perhaps it was not meant for animals.

To his surprise, he felt a soft shift on the bed beside him, and saw an indent on the covers. The Demiguise was beside him and no one knew it.

Remus stood quickly and stride to the door, pulling it open and walking out, hoping the creature realized its opportunity.

"Lupin! Close the door!" Potter shouted. "He'll get out!"

"He'll just go back to Kettleburn anyway," Black said, sounding bored. "Just let him go."

The door slammed, and Remus felt a tug on his pants leg. The air shimmered, and the Demiguisebecame visible again. Remus' eyes widened, surprised the creature was near him at all. He had expected it to make his escape.

He reached down and picked up the small creature. It made a soft keening sound, patting Remus on the arm. Rebus smiled at the Demiguise as it looked towards the dorm.

The creature leapt down from Remus' arms, and made it's way down the staircase. Remus followed, planning to open the portrait hole for the Demiguise. When he did, the creature held it's hand up to Remus, pulling at his leg again before turning invisible once more. And with that, the creature was gone.

Remus returned to the dorm, planning to ignore the other three in favor of just sleeping. The apparent lack of fear in the Demiguisewas a welcome change, and he didn't want them ruining his good mood.

When he opened the door, he was instantly on high alert. Potter and Black were sitting cross-legged on the end of his own bed whispering to one another. Their faces turned towards him when they noticed him, and both grinned simultaneously. Pettegrew was nowhere to be seen, presumably in the bathroom.

"How did you get it to follow you?" Black asked, the grin fading from his face in favor of the better-than-you look he sometimes carried. "He wouldn't come to us."

"I wonder why," Remus answered, rolling his eyes, "with what you were planning to do to him."

"He didn't know what we were gonna do," Potter answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Black said, turning to Potter again. "They can see the immediate future."

"Really? Cool!" Potter's grin widened.

"Can I have my bed back now?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Potter said, popping the p.

Pettegrew came back into the room, looking around everywhere. "Where is it?"

He's gone, Pete," Potter said. "Lupin took him back out."

Black narrowed his eyes. "Besides, Pettegrew, Demiguises aren't even dangerous. Just so you know."

Pettegrew flushed, getting back into bed without a word and pulling his curtain closed.

"Do you really enjoy it so much to..." Remus sighed. "Never mind."

"Enjoy what?" the two said together.

"I said never mind."

"Just ask us," Potter pushed.

"Tormenting people, that's what! It's cruel. And the Demiguise? Seriously, there is something wrong with the both of you if you think it's okay to... to hurt and harass people, and now animals, and all for a laugh!" His voice got louder and louder as he spoke. Potter and Black stared at him, their shock evident. He rarely spoke at all, and now, Remus was shouting at the two most popular first years at Hogwarts.

Remus swallowed hard. Now he was in for it. He was sure he would be their next target after this.

Black stood up and faced Remus, standing less than a foot away. "I do not torment people, Lupin." His voice was hard, matched by the steely glare from his grey eyes. In fact his entire demeanor had changed: gone was the prankster of today, back to the perfect pureblood that he had acted in the first week of school. Remus swallowed, trying not to be intimidated by this boy. "It is called having a laugh. But you would not understand that, would you? You are nothing but a..."

"Sirius." Potter cut him off, putting a hand on his friend's arm. "He didn't mean it like that, Siri."

Black pulled away from Potter and went to bed, yanking the curtains closed.

"Sorry, he's kinda... touchy about that topic." Potter gave a pained grin before getting into his own bed. "Good night."

And with that, Remus was alone, standing in the middle of the dorm wondering what on earth had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Two of the Gryffindor first years sat quietly, dreading the outcome of this particular meeting. The other two, however, kept flicking their wands at one another, resulting in sparks and... not much else. Remus couldn't tell what exactly the Troublesome Duo were trying to accomplish, but it was clear it wasn't working.

The second the door closed behind Professor McGonagall, though, silence fell. Even Potter and Black knew that the look on her face spelled trouble for them.

"Professor Kettleburn had an interesting story this morning," Professor McGonagall was looking directly at Black and Potter. "Can you guess at what it was?"

Remus looked away from the professor. Pettegrew's hands were shaking slightly. Black and Potter shrugged in unison.

"He told me that a creature went missing last night. Around the same time of its disappearance, shouting was reported to have come from your dorm room. If you can explain the coincidence, it would be appreciated."

No one answered. McGonagall's lips thinned into a straight line. "Explain the shouting, then. I'll know if you're lying. Which of you screamed?"

Pettegrew raised a trembling hand. Black narrowed his eyes at the boy, but said nothing.

"And why were you screaming, Mr. Pettegrew?"

"Be-because... because... "

"Yes?"

"He had a nightmare, professor," Black stated. "I don't think he wants to admit it."

Potter and Pettegrew started nodding quickly. Remus didn't react.

"Mr. Lupin, is this true? Did the screaming come from a nightmare?"

"Yes, ma'am," Remus said softly.

"Very well." Potter and Black visibly relaxed. "Please explain then, Mr. Lupin, why you left your dorm last night, stepped out if the portrait hole, only to return immediately and go back to your dorm?"

Potter and Black stared at Remus. He barely blinked.

"It was too loud, so I wanted to go out a while. For a walk. I completely forgot about curfew, but I went right back. I'm sorry, professor," Remus' eyes lowered as he apologized.

A sympathetic look came over Professor McGonagall's face for a brief moment, and disappeared quickly.

"In that case, Mr. Lupin, this will be your only warning. Do not leave your Common Room after hours. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

At the dismissal, the boys left quickly, Remus trailing behind slightly to avoid the others. He rounded the corner and...

"How'd you do that?" Potter asked, grabbing his arm. He and Black were leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for him.

"Do what, exactly?" Remus asked, pulling away and crossing his arms.

"Lied to McGonagall, you dolt," Black said, a peculiar look on his face, like he was reading into Remus' soul. "She always knows."

"I didn't."

Black's eyebrows rose. "Except you did."

"It _was_ loud. I _did_ fancy a walk. And I _did_ go right back. Not lies."

Potter grinned. "We have ourselves a new partner in crime, eh Sirius?" He draped an arm over Black's shoulder.

Remus stared at the other two, not quite comprehending. Was this an offer of friendship? He hadn't made any friends yet, but these two...

"No, we don't," Black said in a low voice, pushing Potter's arm off him and stalking off down the hallway.

Potter watched him go, a strained look on his face. "I'll... talk to him. Again."

"Don't bother. It's fine."

"It's not, though, not really. He's just... ah, whatever. Come on." Potter grabbed Remus' arm and led him towards the staircase, headed down instead of up. "It's too nice a day to stay inside, anyway!"

"Potter, you do remember we have homework, right?"

"So?" Potter grinned again. "It's only Saturday! Come on!" He paused. "And my name is James. Just so you know."

Remus followed Potter down the staircase and outside, a grin of his own forming slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the basic plot.

It was a few weeks since Potter had offered his friendship and, much to Remus's surprise, the offer still stood firm. While Potter was most often seen plotting with Black, he was also frequently found studying with Remus, or else trying to distract the other boy from doing so.

Black had still not warmed to the idea, and was just as rude as before. He had taken to avoiding Potter whenever Remus was around. And Pettegrew avoided all of them, with the exception of Remus. The others tended to prank him frequently, so it was no wonder the boy avoided them.

But whenever James went off with Black, to plan pranks, no doubt, Peter Pettegrew came out of the woodwork to spend time with Remus. Remus always felt guilty when he did, because Pettegrew didn't really have any friends apart from Remus himself.

It was on one such occasion which found Remus and Peter seated at a table in the library, with Remus patiently explaining the properties of moonstone to Peter, that everything changed.

Peter looked up for a moment and shrunk back slightly into his seat, looking forward the doorway. Seeing this, Remus's eyes followed his, and saw Sirius Black had come into the room, and he looked bored. This normally meant trouble, as his cure to boredom always involved pranks and assorted hexes.

"He can't do anything in the library, Pete. He'll be thrown out." Remus's words appeared to fall on deaf ears, as Peter was still sunk low to avoid Black's gaze. Seeing them, Black sauntered in their direction. He looked annoyed, but still managed to appear bored, as if they should be grateful for the attention he gave them. He dumped his bag in an empty chair, and dropped into another, sharing their table.

Peter swallowed hard, staring down at the book in front of him, and Remus simply raised his eyebrows at Black.

"James is in the hospital wing," he said, as if this explained everything.

"Er... You're welcome to study with us," Remus said. Peter gave him a look, as if asking if Remus had lost his mind.

Black scoffed. "Merlin, no." He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to explore a bit. If I go alone, I'll get questioned. I go with you, no one will think I'm up to anything. I was going to go with James, but he's out for the day, apparently," he said, seemingly irritated.

"What happened to him," Remus asked, concerned.

"We dueled with this Slytherin wanker, Snape. We won, of course, but he hit James with a hex that turned his face green and make him vomit slime. Quite a good hex, honestly," he grinned, "I want to find out how to do it."

"Is James going to be OK?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Black said, with another roll of his eyes. "But in the meantime, I'm bored, and I want to explore the castle."

"We're studying right now, but..."

"Whatever, Lupin. Study then." Black's typical look returned, the look that said he is better than everyone else. "Tell Potter I tried, yeah?" Barely concealed disgust, or possibly anger, colored his voice. He stood abruptly and snatched his bag from the chair. "Piss off, then." He turned to leave.

Something clicked in Remus's mind at that phrase. He remembered their first day, when the other Gryffindors kept asking Black how he, a dark wizard, made Gryffindor. His reply to everyone was always to tell them to piss off.

"Hang on, Black, I didn't say no." Black froze mid turn. Peter's eyes widened,and he kept looking between Remus and Black, as if confused. "Just wait a bit, we'll come along."

"The offer was to you, Lupin, not both of you." Black narrowed his eyes at Peter, who swallowed hard. He turned his attention back to Remus. "James says a lot of good stuff about you. Says your not as... dull... as you act like you are."

"Erm... Thanks, I think?"

Sirius Black grinned. "So I told him I'd talk to you. And here I am." He spread his arms out, as if to take a bow.

"I'll come with you, if Pete can tag along with us. Without you hexing him," Remus added, seeing the gleam in Black's eye.

"Fine. let's go." Remus and Peter packed away their textbooks and left the library with Black.

"Shouldn't we check on James first?" Remus asked. "Madame Pomphrey usually gets people fixed up fast."

"You know her already, do you?" Black looked impressed. "What did you do to end up in the hospital?"

"Erm... I..." Remus had no answer for him, as he had only met the matron due to his Licanthropy.

"That was me, actually," Peter said quietly.

Black nodded, not asking for details since it was probably his own hex that placed Pettegrew under the matron's care. He continued looking at Remus for a second, but then abruptly stopped walking, turning to a tapestry of the Minotaur and pulling his wand.

"Ostium," he muttered, tapping the creature on the left foot. Nothing happened.

"I know this is a passage, and I know it has something to do with his foot. Can't figure out the password, though."

"How do you know that?" Peter asked, staring at Black with something like admiration in his face.

"It never moves his left foot. You know any Latin?" he directed at Remus.

"It's probably Greek," Remus answered, eyes narrowing. "The Minotaur is an Ancient Greek legend." Black stared at him as he pulled his own wand from his robes. "Ánoixe," Remus said, tapping the left foot.

The Minotaur leapt up with both feet, the tapestry began rolling itself upwards, revealing a large tunnel.

Black grinned, throwing his head back with a laugh. He draped an arm around Remus's shoulder, and said "Let's go, mates. See where we end up!"

He let go of Remus and ran through the tunnel. Remus exchanged a look with Peter, who shrugged. They stepped through the hole and followed Black into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus and Peter followed Black through the darkness for around ten minutes. Remus's could see only the faint outlines of the other two boys, but not much else.

He was about to suggest they go back when...

"Ouch!" Black groaned, reaching down to touch something on the ground. "Oh. Stairs." He turned to face the others. "Careful. Can't tell how far up they go." Remus followed the other boy up the stairs, Peter close behind him clinging to the handrail.

There was a noise overhead and Black stopped suddenly, cursing under his breath. Remus's stopped in time, but Peter ran into him. Remus's quick reflexes saved them both from falling backward into the darkness.

"Why'd you stop?" Peter asked.

"It's a dead end," Black answered. Remus could barely see him feeling around the edge where the wall and ceiling met.

"Are you sure?"

"I just hit my head on the ceiling, Lupin, of course I'm sure!"

"I mean, maybe it's false wall or something. Like Diagon Alley."

"If you're so clever, you try it." Black stepped back.

Remus pulled out his wand, pointing it at the ceiling. "Alohamora."

There was a grinding sound, and the ceiling opened up. The boys shielded their eyes against the sudden light coming from above them.

When Remus could see again, he saw Black grinning at him through squinted eyes.

"Brilliant, mate!" He began to climb the rope ladder that had fallen when the ceiling had moved. Remus and Peter exchanged a look and followed him once again.

The light from above came from a window over their heads. Black unlatched it and climbed through, looking around. Remus followed and looked around too, trying to figure out where they were. It was an empty corridor, with a painting of some wizard Remus didn't recognize.

Once he came through, Peter closed the window behind himself. Apparently, it was a one sided window, the other side looking like solid stone.

"Didn't seem as far coming up that way, did it?" Peter said, after a glance around the corridor. "We're at the top of the castle!"

"You know where we are?" Remus asked.

"Astronomy Tower is that way," Peter pointed at the staircase to their right.

"How did you possibly know that?" Black asked, eyebrows raised. Remus just stared at Peter.

"We've been up here every week since September," Peter said. The others continued staring at him, and he flushed. "I've always been good with directions."

Black grinned. "Let's go then, mates. We've got a friend in the hospital wing to brag to about a new secret passageway."

Peter gasped. "We?"

"Yep. You're our new... secret passage... finder? Yeah, that's it. Secret passage finder."

Remus rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway. Peter was clearly elated at the idea. so who was he to judge, really?

 ** _LINE_** ** _BREAK_**. 

The day of the full moon, Remus woke early as usual to shower before the others woke up. He stood under the hot water, willing the aches to go away yet knowing they wouldn't. He had a headache forming already, and he knew it would only get worse with time.

He dressed quickly, hearing noises coming from the dorm and knowing the others would come in for their own morning hygiene soon.

As he reentered the dorm, he heard James Potter shouting "Give them back, Black!" at the top of his lungs. Remus, already in a bad mood due to to the pains from his upcoming transformation, huffed, grabbed his bag, and left for breakfast an hour early. He felt his roommates' eyes on him as he left, but couldn't find it in himself to care.

He ate a quick breakfast and wandered the halls a bit before going to Charms class. He arrived almost a half hour early, so was able to get a seat near the back where the teacher would be less likely to notice if he wasn't paying attention.

His dormmates arrived exactly on time, and James dropped into the seat beside him.

"Everything alright, Remus?" James asked quietly. Professor Flitwick's arrival stopped Remus from answering. He gave a quick nod and opened his textbook, ignoring James's further attempts at conversation.

"Something you would like to share, Mr. Potter?" the teacher asked.

"No, sir," James said, and began pulling out his supplies to take notes.

While Professor Flitwick spoke on the importance of precise wand movements, Remus took notes. James scribbled a bit here and there, but mostly stared off into space.

Ten minutes into the lesson, a paper bird flew over onto Remus's parchment. Remus turned to look at Black, seated in the next row to his right. The other raised his eyebrows, smirking at him. Remus turned back around, glanced at Professor Flitwick, and picked up the paper bird. It opened on its own, laying flat on the desk.

 _What's got your knickers in a twist? You can answer on here, it'll appear onto my copy. It will just look like we're taking notes. -SB_

Remus rolled his eyes. If Black could do spells like this without studying, how did he never know the answers to their homework?

 _What are you on about, Black? -RL_

Sure enough, more of Black's perfect copperplate writing formed on the page beneath his own neat print.

 _You were pissy with us this morning, and then avoided us. Why? -SB_

 _I wasn't avoiding you, I wanted to explore the castle a bit. -RL_

 _LIES! -SB_

Remus rolled his eyes and started taking notes again.

 _I don't like being ignored. -SB_

Remus didn't answer.

 _Don't ignore me! I'm bored! -SB_

Remus hid his grin behind a yawn.

 _You do realize, me being bored is dangerous to the whole school. If I do something crazy, it'll be your own fault! -SB_

 _FINE! What do you want to discuss exactly, Black? -RL_

 _Knew that would work! James owes me five sickles! -SB_

 _You're insane, Black. -RL_

 _You going to admit to why you were avoiding us yet? -SB_

 _I'm not much of a morning person. -RL_

 _Says the bloke who takes a shower at 5 o'clock every morning? Try again, mate. -SB_

Remus's eyes widened briefly. A drop of ink feel onto the page.

 _Yes, that's right, I'm usually up too. Just can't be bothered to get out of bed. -SB_

"Mr. Black?" Professor Flitwick said, and Remus turned his head around to look at Black. The other boy was lounging in his seat, chair back on two legs.

"Flick, swish to the right, and flick again."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. And put that chair down, if you please."

BANG. "Yes, sir."

Professor Flitwick didn't comment on the loudness, just continued on with the lesson as if nothing had happened.

 _As I was saying, before we were interrupted, try again. You are very much a morning person. So what happened? -SB_

 _Just a headache. And James shouting at you wasn't going to help. -RL_

 _Ah, yes. Well, he hit me with a ticking charm, so I hid his glasses. -SB_

 _Can I take notes now, Black? You got your answer. -RL_

There was no reply for five minutes, and then...

 _You do realize I have a first name, right? I mean, I rarely call you Lupin any more. -SB_

Remus didn't know how to answer that.

 _I mean... we're friends now, right? And friends use first names. -SB_

Remus stared at the last message. It was true, they got along much better now. Still usually had James as a buffer between them. And after how rude Black had been to him, could they just become friends out of nowhere?

His head throbbed again, and a thought occurred to him. Who was he to decide not to be friends with Sirius Black? Or, rather, what was he? The treatment he had received was nothing compared to what Remus believed he deserved.

He had waited to long to reply.

 _Guess not. Whatever. Piss off, then, yeah? -SB_

 _Sorry, I didn't see you had written, as I was taking notes. You're right, of course. I'll refer to you as Sirius, then? -RL_

 _Right. That's settled then. Brilliant. Enjoy your boring note taking, then. -SB_

Class ended soon after, and Remus took his time clearing away his things. He left, heading toward the stairs down to Potions.

Black was waiting for him around the corner, and the two headed down the staircase.

On the first landing down, Black got off the stairs and pulled Remus with him.

"Potions is that way," Remus's reminded him.

"I know a shortcut."

"Really?" Remus looked at him. "Where?"

"That way."

"Another day. Let's just..." he broke off as the staircase moved away from their landing. "Right. Shortcut it is."

After fifteen minutes of walking, and with no idea where they were, Remus got annoyed.

"It wasn't a shortcut, was it?"

Black had the nerve to grin. "I didn't do the potions homework. Wanted to skip."

"Black!"

"It's Sirius, remember?"

"I've never missed class intentionally! Why did you... "

"Yes you did. Last month. I mean, who goes to visit their mom on a Wednesday, anyway? And the month before, wasn't it a Monday night? Sounds like a lot of skipped classes to me."

Remus swallowed. Black had a good memory. That could be problematic in the future. "That's different."

"I know."

Remus frowned. "Then why are we here and not in Potions?"

"I told you."

"You didn't, actually. Your skipping didn't mean I had to."

"Sure it did."

"You could have asked James. He would have gladly skipped class."

"Not potions. He loves how much Slughorn adores him."

"He adores you, too."

"No," Black said, stopping suddenly and turning toward Remus. Remus pulled back quick, as he had almost run into the other boy. "No, he adores my last name. It's all everyone sees." The sudden anger in Sirius Black's eye frightened Remus, and he stepped back. The Blacks were known for their tempers. "Him, the other teachers, the other students... even you."

"Sirius, I... "

Black pushed him against the wall. "Don't deny it. You and Pettegrew only talk to me because of Potter."

Remus glared at him, but kept silent. It was true, he had been nervous about sharing a dorm with the Black heir.

"Even after knowing me this long, I turn towards you and you jump. Yes, _Lupin,_ I saw that. Like I'm going to snap and kill you or something, when all I want is..."

Something in Remus's brain snapped. He shoved Black off him using the strength of the wolf within, as Black was bigger than himself.

"And you wonder why," Remus's said lowly, "when the first time we're alone and you're pissed off, I get slammed into the bloody wall. Just like the last run-in Peter had with your delightful cousin-to-be, Lucius Malfoy. Stay away from me, _Black._ "

Remus turned away from Black and left down the corridor. He could feel Black's shocked eyes on him until he had left his line of sight.

He headed straight for the hospital wing, sat on one of the beds, and waited for Madame Pomphrey to arrive. He knew that he would not be capable of concentrating for the remainder of the day. The wolf was far too close to the surface.

The longer Remus thought about it, the worse he felt. Remus had sworn to himself that he would never become the monster that people spoke about when werewolves are mentioned. And yet the first time he got genuinely angry at someone, he used the wolf to try to hurt the other.

Granted, Black wasn't hurt but still... Sirius, Remus reminded himself. Not Black. But then again, would the other even want to be friends now?

Madame Pomphrey came out of her office.

"You're early, Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, ma'am. I am feeling worse than normal this month."

"Of course, dear." Madame Pomphrey was never one to ask too many questions. "Would you like to go down early?"

"Could I just stay here? Until tonight, I mean. "

"Of course."

Madame Pomphrey was the only one, apart from his parents, who knew just how much the transformation affected him physically. Books never went into that part of the curse, as they weren't actually by werewolves, just about them. The only way Madame Pomphrey even knew was through the use of her diagnostic spells. He would never admit to just how hard it really was.

Remus pulled his defense textbook from his bag and flipped to the chapter on disarming spells. He was missing that class right now, and wanted to avoid falling too far behind from missing class.

A few hours later, the door opened and Sirius Black entered, looking around. When he didn't spot Remus right away, Remus rolled from the bed, and ducked down behind it. He really didn't want to see Black right now, especially after this morning's confrontation.

Madame Pomphrey came out of her office.

"Is there something you need assistance with, Mr. Black?"

Black jumped, but smiled at her the way he does teachers when trying to get out of detention. Sad part is, it normally works.

"I was looking for Remus Lupin. Is he here, miss?"

"I'm afraid not. He floo'd out a short while ago. His mother is ill."

"Again?"

Madame Pomphrey fixed him with a glare.

"I mean, every month so far he has left school at strange time to... to go see her. Couldn't he go on the weekend?"

Madame Pomphrey's eyes widened for a split second. "I don't believe that is any of your concern, Mr. Black."

"Could you give him the when he returns?" He pulled something from his bag and handed it to her. "I took notes for him."

Madame Pomphrey's face softened. "Of course, dear."

Black left, and Remus stood up. The matron brought the notes to Remus. On the front was a message:

 _You were right, Rem. As usual. I was a wanker. I'm sorry._

 _Sirius_


End file.
